The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for automating capacity upgrade on demand.
Capacity Upgrade on Demand (CUoD) allows a user to permanently activate one or more inactive resources, such as processors, memory units, or the like, without requiring the user to restart their data processing system or interrupt their business. With CUoD, the user may activate additional processors and memory units on their data processing system by purchasing access to a permanent resource or feature. CUoD adds capacity for new workloads, which enables the user's data processing system to adapt to unexpected performance demands.